Don't Let Go
by Foofler
Summary: Marceline may be the only one who can help Finn get over the death of his brother, but will they find that they will only scratch the surface to what lies beneath. I'm bad at summary stuff. Changed the rating due to some blood. Will be updated once every few days. Finnceline or FinnxMarceline
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story. Constructive criticism is requested. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1

The house was empty when he awoke. He still clutched the picture which shared his face and that of the deceased. His face was still wet from the tears that drenched it the day before. He couldn't remember much from the day before except for the rain. He also remembered how many people had come to the funeral. So many that if Finn had tried to count he would have been overwhelmed. If his brother was still alive he would be able to count them.

His eyes started to water again which he tried to hide even though there was no one in the in the shared bedroom but himself. He slowly reached for the box of tissues BMO brought him, but noticed it was both empty and on the floor. He wanted to get up from the bed and stand underneath the warmth of the water, but he found it impossible to will his arms and legs to move. So all he did was clutch the photo and sob softly. He slowly started to dwell on the idea that maybe the sweet kiss of a steel blade would ease the pain.

Slowly Finn put his arms underneath himself and pushed up on his bed enough to sit up with his legs over the side of the bed. He sat there for what felt like a thousand years. When the strength finally came he stood up and hobbled to the ladder and slowly descended the rungs. When he felt the floor he stepped into the kitchen as quiet as possible trying not to wake BMO. He started to rummage through the drawers and cupboards looking for the hypothesized ailment. When his search turned up negative he tried to think of where BMO kept the knives but had no clue. His attention was suddenly drawn away when he heard the sound of BMO's screen hiss and flash on. Finn tried to make a dash for the bedroom but had little luck. The little game caught him.

"Good morning Finn. Would you like some pancakes for breakfast?"

Finn slowly sunk into a heap on the floor and sobbed. BMO didn't know how to help his friend and remembered bacon pancakes were Finn and Jakes favorite breakfast. So he went to Finn's side and rubbed his back. Slowly Finn pulled himself together and stood pushing away BMO's attempt at comfort.

"Finn...are you okay?" said the little video game.

"I'm f-fine BMO. I j-just wanna b-be alone" he said coldly climbing the ladder.

BMO only stared at Finn while he ascended into his room.

**AN: I'll update again tomorrow. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just wanna thank you for the positive feedback and that I'm glad people are interested in my story. Please enjoy Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2

BMO sat by himself for the next few days. He hadn't seen Finn much except for if he came out to get a drink or go to the bathroom. Whenever he had tried to offer anything to the grieving boy all he would get in return is a teary eyed sniffling mess. All that did was make BMO wish he could cry. He decided that no matter what he would try to get Finn to go outside or do something other than cry.

"Finn!" The little video game was shocked to see his depressed friend in the kitchen. For days it had seemed like he would stick to a schedule of when he got out of bed. This visit was however irregular and seemed like Finn almost had more energy than before. Seeing his friend a bit more spry gave him hope. He knew it was a long shot, but he had to try to get Finn to do something besides mope around.

"Hello Finn" he said with a slight smile. "How are you feeling today?" Finn only stopped what he was doing which BMO couldn't see for Finn was blocking the counter with his body. He stood for a short time all the while sniffling with his head hung low. Finally he brushed everything on the counter into the drawer and turned to leave. BMO foresaw this and jumped off the table where he sat to cut off Finn from his room. Finn was shocked at first, but his eyes watered again and in an instant shot BMO one of the coldest glares he had ever seen. BMO decided to be stern this time and try to assert his authority.

"Finn! You need to eat something! You've been moping for almost a week now." He hesitated when he spoke for he didn't want to anger or upset Finn anymore. "I understand... I miss him too" BMO wore a sad expression on his monitor face. "But moping around and starving yourself is not the way to work it out. If anything I'm sure Jake wouldn't want us to just give up." He was stern again with little softness in his voice. The changed expression Finn shown him did offer some hope in the little game, but that hope vanished when Finn exploded at him.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FEELINGS!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN ALIVE!" Finn's face was made red with fury and it both terrified and hurt BMO. So badly that he had moved from the front of the ladder to the wall in a cowering heap. It didn't help that Finn had walked toward him as he backed away. "Why do you even care about me anyway!? I don't need your pity or your concern... just... just leave me alone OK?" Finn had calmed down a little but his face was still a deep crimson. From the expression Finn received he realized he had just hurt one of his best friends.

"BMO I'm sorry...I-I don't know what came over me." He started toward his friend but that only made BMO cower even more. Finn stopped his pursuit and with tear filled eyes walked over to the ladder. BMO didn't try to stop him this time for he was afraid of what could come from another outburst. Instead when Finn cried himself to sleep that night he would investigate the reason for Finn's random kitchen visit. But what he finds will only scare him to the point of pure hopelessness.

**AN: Hey there. So what do you think? Again thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello there readers. Jus' wanna say thanks for reading and the reviews. Well here you go.**

Chapter 3

Marceline woke differently today. Floating over her bed arms stretched she looked out the window as the sky darkened considerably. She took note and smiled. She liked it when it rained in Ooo because that was the only time when she could go out during the day. After dressing in her usual garb, she floated down to the kitchen to pack a bag full of various red foods. After hauling it over her shoulder she grabbed her axe base and headed for the Candy Kingdom. 'Lets go see how Bonnie has been' she thought with a smirk.

Upon arrival at the front gates she was stopped by two banana guards who demanded her to explain the reason for her sudden visit. "I told you guys why I'm here. I've come to see Bon- er, I mean Princess Bubblegum. If you don't let me in you'll find out why I'm the queen of the vampires" she said this with a hiss knowing the guards would yield. Once inside the city she noticed it wasn't as lively as it should be. Then a singular object caught her attention that filled her with curiosity.

In the middle of the kingdom square was a solid gold statue of both Finn and Jake with a plaque beneath it. She took notice of the few candy citizens standing around the statue crying and placing flowers. She was hesitant to approach the large monument but soon found the strength for fear of what had happened to her best friends. 'Maybe even more than a friend.' Her thoughts made a wide grin spread across her face. She quickly snapped out of her wandering thoughts. As she floated toward the statue it became harder and harder for there were many people gathered. Instead, she decided to just go ask PB what the statue was for.

Marceline didn't have to float far because PB was right on the other side of the statue kneeling and sobbing into her hands. Marceline quickly floated down and wrapped her arm around her friend to comfort her. She half expected PB to push her away but was full-fledged surprised when PB turned and cried into her shoulder. 'What the bunk is going on with everyone? Huh?' Her thoughts were interrupted by both a still sobbing PB and the full view of the plaque. 'In memory of a treasured hero and a forever friend.'

"Uhh Bonnie... where is Finn?" Marceline didn't get an answer right away for PB began to cry even harder into Marceline. She was slightly annoyed and scared of what became of Finn and Jake. This time she pried PB from her shoulder and looked right into her eyes. PB's face was soaked with tears and the sorrow was clear.

"J-j-Jake and F-f-Finn... f-fought the f-Flame King... j-Jake didn't m-make it."

Marceline's eyes started to water and she tried to push PB off of her but to no avail. She let out a large sigh and shifted into her bat form so she could escape the death grip of PB. When freed of PB she shifted back and made a B-line for the tree fort. If what she thought was true, she would need to stop Finn from making the biggest mistake of his life.

**AN: There you go. Remember to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hello there...HEY LOOK! A new chapter!**

"Finn? Are you home?" BMO was going to begin his investigation into what Finn was up to for the past week, but he needed to make sure the snoop wouldn't be interrupted. When he still received no answers he decided Finn was sleeping and began to search. He focused on the drawers which were what Finn usually focused on.

BMO wanted to investigate as to why Finn would constantly search the drawers. He pulled a stool over to the counter so he could gain entry to the drawers. When BMO first opened the drawer he saw something that concerned him deeply. "Where did my carving knife go?" He wasn't able to dwell on the question for there was a sound coming from upstairs that distracted his thoughts.

A strange sound BMO had never heard before. Something he thought that bordered on a sound of pain. He couldn't truly be sure unless he investigated. He dismounted the stool upon which he stood and approached the ladder to Finn's room. "Finn? What's going on up there?"

"Go away BMO! I'm... uh... sharpening my sword!"

BMO knew this was a lie for two reasons. One Finn never sharpened his swords in his room. Two he always ate pie while working, and he hadn't been down all day. BMO decided to let Finn live in his lie for he didn't fancy being yelled at the first time for interrupting something Finn did. BMO shrugged and went to the phone to call someone who might be able to help with Finn.

"Hello?" Marceline had been flying for only five minutes and it normally took ten to fifteen to get from Candy Kingdom all the way to Finn's house. She slowed her speed while she spoke so she could hear the other caller. "Speak."

"Hello Mistress of th-"

"BMO. What did I tell you? Call me either Marceline or Marcy. OK?" She heard a slight giggle over the phone and it made her smile a little. Though after learning the fate of Jake, her smile slowly disappeared.

"OH! Sorry 'Marceline' hehe. Finn has been pretty depressed and I wondered if you could come over to talk to him."

Marceline had sped up again hearing his name. 'If I had a heart, I'm sure it would beat faster' she thought to herself. "Whats he been doing since... you know." Marceline didn't like talking about the deaths' of friends. Sure she had killed hundreds in her life of a thousand years, but nothing was as hurtful as losing a friend. Or losing her mom... and her fries, and Simon. Tears came to her eyes, but were taken away by her sleeve.

"Sure. I'll come talk to him. I was actually on my wa-." she heard a loud thud in the background and the sound of BMO screaming. She forced her phone back into her pocket and flew faster than she could ever remember doing so.

"Why..." was all BMO could say while leaning against the bathroom door. Finn had taken the carving knife like BMO suspected, but used it for something he never would have considered. Finn's size assisted him keeping BMO out of the bathroom. Finn leaned against the door while holding the blood covered knife. The pain he found somehow dulled the thoughts of his brother. Finn reached down with a gashed arm and locked the door. He approached the sink and admired his handiwork while his life liquid slowly coated the once clean counter top. Then it hit him like a brick wall. The flood of white-hot pain shooting through his arm and head. He dropped the knife into the sink and tried to hold the gashes so they wouldn't bleed out.

"Finn... please please please... let me in so I can help you." BMO pleaded through the door. He was desperate. All that went through his mind was his friend, and Marceline. 'Please hurry Miss Marceline' he begged with his thoughts.

"BMO... it...it wont stop bleeding."

"Miss Marceline is almost here. Please, please hold on."

"Marcy? BMO...please. Tell...Marcy...I..."

There was a loud thud on the other side of the door. BMO tried to look under the door to see what happened, but was blinded by red. Red everywhere. He sat up and rocked back and forth pleading with his thoughts for Marceline to hurry.

A crash caught his attention when the downstairs window was reduced to a pile of broken glass. Marceline flew into the bedroom to find BMO sitting by the bathroom door. This might not have concerned her if he weren't sitting in a pool of blood.

With her eyes full of tears and shock, she unsheathed her base and started chopping at the door. Her chopping would have been without such power and fury if it weren't Finn on the other side of the door. When she gave it one last good chop, the door split in two and fell on the floor. The second the heap on the floor caught her gaze it would have cringed at the sight of her face.

Marceline Abadeer, The Vampire Queen, and daughter of the lord of evil cried. She had cried before, but not like this. This was the worst feeling she had ever experienced, and it tortured her very soul. She let her base drop to the floor with a loud clunk that sent a jolt through BMO.

"Finn?... Finn come on. Get up... GET UP!" By now she was screaming at the human. She didn't want him to go like this. She hadn't even been able to tell him that she had feelings for him. BMO stood behind her shaking the whole time. He slowly walked up behind her and placed his hand on her back.

"How long would it take for doctor Ice Cream to get here?" BMO wanted to help, but didn't want to hear that it was no use. Marceline slowly got into a crouch and told BMO to get her a towel. When BMO returned with the towel in hand Marceline took it and began wrapping Finn's arm.

"Are you going to try to save him?" BMO didn't mean to sound hopeless, but he couldn't help the thought of it being a waste of time.

"I'm not going to 'try' to save him! I WILL!" her eyes were a fiery red when she snapped at BMO. He had seem that face before, but this time it was worn by a Vampire. "Now hop on if you're coming." She had little patience left. Every minute that passed had been another wasted.

"I think I will stay behind and try to clean this up." She gave him a nod and a quick squeeze. He assumed this was what a hug felt like. It had been so long since he received one. Marceline gave him a little kiss on the forehead and flew out the window with Finn cradled in her arms. As far as she knew, he was still breathing. Using her vampire senses, she could detect a faint heart beat, but it was only faint.

She knew the next few hours would be the hardest, but was she prepared for what lied ahead?

**AN: Hello peeps. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I had some trouble writing this chapter. So will Finn be OK? Will Marcy be able to let go of or ****reveal ****her emotions? You'll find out! Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everyone. Yes it's been a few days, and I'm sorry about that. I have decided to start updating the story every other day so that I may hopefully get more thinking in on chapters and make them longer (thanks for the tip Neverthrive). Also thank you all who review, favorite, and follow. Well onto the chapter.**

Chapter 5

Everything was a blur to Marceline. While flying with Finn in her arms she was careful not to drop him, and to hold him the right way so the blood wouldn't drain so quickly. While flying high above the land her eyes began to wander down to peer at his face. She just stared, and admired his handsome features. But then her eyes grew sick for the face didn't stare back and had grown paler than she had remembered. This only made her more determined to reach the Candy Kingdom in time.

By now the towel that kept Finns arm from bleeding had become fully reddened by the never-ending blood flow. Marceline noticed this for it had started to soak through and onto her shirt and jeans. This made her fly just fast enough to see the city walls come over the horizon. She didn't know if it was the walls or the feeling of a coveted friends blood in her shirt that made her fly faster.

The blood of humans had the richest flavor and color. This would be a win win for any vampire. She had thought about the blood and how it coated Finns side, the towel, and her shirt. This caused the vampire inside her to show itself. She made one of her hands free and reached to remove the towel from his arm. When the gash filled flesh was exposed the most pungent aroma found its way into her nose and it snapped her back to reality.

"What am I doing!?" she scolded herself while rewrapping Finn's bleeding arm. 'Keep it together Marceline. Candy Kingdom isnt far off' she reminded herself. Pulling herself back to reality she pulled Finn in closer to her chest and once again flew towards the Kingdom.

Upon arrival at the gates she was instantly allowed entry for the guards took one look at her face and saw the bloodied hero in her arms. The second she entered the gates she flew past the statue that served as a reminder of the reason Finn had done this to himself. Marceline shoved open the castle doors and screamed for Bubblegum.

"BONNIBEL! We need a doctor!" Marceline was going out of her mind in the main hall of the giant fortress.

"Marceline what did I tell you about-" Bubblegum wasn't able to finish her sentence for she was to busy staring at the now completely red shirt Marceline wore and the lifeless lump in her arms.

"Don't just stand there! Get a doctor or something!" Marceline's face was covered in tears and she was now kneeling on the ground holding out the limp hero. "PLEASE!"

Bubblegum snapped out of her trance and began moving quickly. Marceline was lucky for the royal council had just finished a session in the next room, and were about to leave. Bubblegum had to call to Doctor Princess before she left. The second DP entered the room she started giving orders to Bubblegum's servants and staff.

"We'll need a table or bad! I need the supply brought in from my transport! Where are the candy doctors? I need all the help I can get! HURRY HURRY HURRY!" It seemed Marceline had underestimated what Doctor Princess was like since she didn't often associate with the Ooo royalty. In fact she was in such a far off place that she didn't notice candy people clawing at Finn trying to separate him from her arms.

"Marceline! Snap out of it! We will need your help if your offering." DP could see Marceline cared about Finn and figured the nice thing to do would be to let her help if she wanted. It took Marceline a few minutes to come back to reality and begin the any help she could offer.

"Huh? Oh! Where should I bring him?" Marceline wanted to hurry for she didn't know how much longer Finn could hold out for. She used her vampire sense to listen to his heart beat, and it was much slower than on the way over. She was told and led by Doctor Princess to the guest room upstairs in the castle.

Upon reaching the room Doctor Princess started barking orders at everyone and tell this person and that to go these ways and those trying to prep for the surgery's that were soon to come. Bubblegum had decided to go outside and announce to the people that they would need blood donors and for everyone to spread the word. She had already known the candy people overly sugared blood wouldn't help Finns loss of human blood, but she had hoped that someone would hear through the grape-vine.

"Please! Is there anything else I could do!?" Marceline was yelling at Doctor Princess while she checked Finn's vitals. Marceline herself wasnt sure if she was yelling because of all the noise in the room, or the fact that Doctor Princess was partly ignoring her.

"If you really _need_ to help we need blood for Finn and as you know there aren't a lot of humans around Ooo now. Since there aren't, and knowing you are a vampire, If you have any blood stored somewhere that would help Finn, we need it now more than ever." Marceline could detect both urgency and annoyance in Doctor Princess's voice. Marceline wanted to help and was a bit uncomfortable that someone besides Finn and her father knew about her stash of blood. So she gave Doctor Princess a reassuring look and a nod followed by flying out the nearest open window.

Once reaching her house she instantly flew for the secret cooler behind the refrigerator. Once opened she started counting the glass bottles.

she counted 14 when she remembered 15 being the amount she received as a gift from Finn. She was grateful for his gesture almost a month back, and never even repaid the favor. Then she remembered how she was depressed the week before and need something to take the edge off. She even remembered where she left the 15th bottle that was more than likely empty. So with her vampire strength she lifted the cooler and prepped for the flight back to the kingdom. Only one thing stood in her way now.

The sun. it hadn't shown its giant face all day due to the heavy cloud cover. "Now? It chooses NOW!? GLOB! How am I supposed to get there in time!?" marceline had an umbrella that until now she had completely forgotten about. Without haste she flew into her closet and back into the living room where her cargo awaited. She had considered changing into a less bloodied shirt but then figured there wasn't enough time considering the delay she had just dealt with.

Princess Bubblegum wasn't sure what would happen to Finn. All she could think of was Finn and she knew that he could die, but she couldn't let that happen. She would help in any way that would aid Doctor Princess but she was growing oddly sick in her stomach. As if on cue after removing herself from the room she went to the nearest bathroom and threw up into the toilet. She couldn't fight it so she just went with the flow and practically waited for it to end. After she finished she just sat on the candy tiled floor next to the toilet and thought. She thought about Finn mostly, and then Marceline. She then became alert and realized she hadn't asked how Marceline was or even if she was ok.

Getting up and cleaning herself off she flushed the discharge down the pipes and proceeded to head back into the room where everyone was working. Though everyone was in a stand still. Doctor Princess stood over Finn's bedside with an expression of grief on her tired face. Bubblegum then noticed the long black hair cascading onto the ground. She walked over to the bedside only to be stopped by Doctor princess. Her eyes were filled with tears as she pointed to the flat line on the monitor and then to the now sobbing Marceline who was now soaking the sheets with her tears. I took a minute or so for her to piece it all together. When she finally got it she only knelt next to Marceline and with tears in her eyes, wrap her arms around her grieving friend. She then heard something faint and struggled to say it but asked Marceline to repeat herself.

"This isn't over..."

**AN: Slammacow! Wow like depressing. But fear not for I will update by the new schedule, and you can read to find out what happens next! I hope you'll still read it if you guys don't hate me. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: You guys are so patient. Thanks for waiting and sorry for making you wait.

Chapter 6

"Ahhh!" Finn sat up quickly gasping as if he had stopped breathing. Looking around slowly he noticed he wasn't in the tree fort. He also took notice to his cloths being replaced with a loose fitting robe. "What the Glob is going on?"

"Hey kid! Stop shouting!"

This new voice startled Finn. He jumped up to his feet and took a fighting position to prepare for what could be coming. Finn finally saw the new presence as he slowly appeared in front of him. Finn just stood in his fighting stance waiting for the man to make the first move.

"Stand down hero. I'm not your enemy. Although you might want to look in a mirror." The stranger said this with a low chuckle when he walked past Finn. Finn had yet to lower his guard, and he wasn't about to let the stranger get the upper hand.

Finn had many questions swimming through his head and he needed answers. Finn tried to figure out if this guy was even trust worthy. "Who are are you? And where the BUNK am I!?"

"FINN! How DARE you use that language towards your FATHER!"

Finn's guard fell a bit at the mans statement. He was a bit awe struck, but that didn't last long. This person thought they could impersonate his father and frankly Finn knew they were lying. He resumed his stance while finishing his thought. "You're lying man! My family is dead. And I hate to break it to you but you're too tall to be my dad." Finn said this with the upmost confidence and authority hoping the imposter would tell the truth.

"Son I AM your father... Your REAL father." The stranger said this while removing his hood. He had a face similar to Finn's, but was aged more and he had a beard. Finn had to admit the stranger did look like him, but that wasn't enough to convince him of his heritage.

"I have to admit you had me going there for a second, but I still don't believe you." The stranger just stood there scowling at his son.

"Fine then. I just won't tell you how to escape. This is a vast world and easy to get lost in." The man said this with a serious look on his face. 'Is he for real?' Finn only turned on his heal looking in every direction. There was nothing. No scenery, no life, and not even a sun.

There was only himself, the stranger, and what seemed like the ground. Finn still needed answers and this guy was making him lose his cool. Finn decided he'd play into what his 'father' was saying.

"So 'Dad' how have you been?" Finn said this with a smile he hadn't meant to show.

"I've been well, but YOU on the other hand have not. Please tell me why did you cut up your arm?" The man said this while sitting down, though there wasn't a chair to be seen.

Finn tried to walk behind his father to see what he was sitting on, but couldn't get far enough without his father turning in air. "I don't know. I heard that for some people it relieved pain. I didn't think it would make it worse."

Finn began to feel light headed after saying this and felt his knees wobble. He found himself falling backwards into a chair that wasn't there. While falling back he noticed his left arm sleeve turn a dark red. He knew what it was but didn't want to look at it so he ignored it, or at least tried to.

"You do realize that is the reason I'm here to talk to you right?" His father said this while pointing to his arm, but he paid no attention to it. "It's also the reason I brought a few of your friends to talk with you about your *ahem* condition."

After saying this three figures began to form from the air around his father which he quickly recognized. His brother was the first of which he ran to.

"Jake! Oh my glob I've missed you man!" He said this while hugging the guts out of his brother.

"Ohh! Haha I've missed you to buddy! I've got a lot of questions for you." Jake said this with a stern face that Finn only remembered seeing once, and that was so long ago he forgot how much it hurt to see it.

The next person Finn turned to was Princess Bubblegum, and the second he look her in the face she began to cry. He walked over and tried to hug her and tell her it was ok, but she only pushed him away. This scared Finn for had never meant to scare her, and he hadn't meant to make her cry.

"Princess please... I didn't mean to scare you. Honest... A hero's honor. Just... Please stop crying."

"F-Finn... You've let a lot of people down. Including the three of us." She said this while looking to Jake and the person to her left. The three of them nodded including Finn's father who still sat upon nothing.

Finn had forgotten about the third person and was hesitant to approach them. They were no more than a meter away from each other and he still couldn't see who it was. When he had reached the distance where only a foot was between them he could see her face.

"Marceline? You too?" He was dumbfounded and wasn't sure why he had let her down like PB had said.

"Finn... I didn't even get to see you before you... you..." She stopped speaking for the tears were to much for her. She just floated and sobbed before she flew into his chest so hard it knocked the wind out of him. He was able to keep his footing, and quickly regained his posture. He only stood there letting her cry into his shoulder and rubbed her back.

"I... I didn't know you cared about me that much Marcy. I'm... I'm really- OOF!" He wasn't able to finish the sentence for she had just punched him in the chest. She looked into his eyes immediately after as if she was searching for something, but found nothing. He started to feel a slight burning in his chest and say on the ground clutching the area of pain.

Marceline followed him to the ground in a kneeling position. She still continued to search his eyes, and yet again found nothing. He tried to figure out why, but his attention was torn from his thoughts when the pain started to return in his arm.

"Finn your leaving now." Jake spoke while he approached his brother. "I want you to know that I'm always with you, and that I won't be mad if you adventured without me. Ok buddy?" Jake said this with a hope filled smile Finn couldn't refuse. Jake knelt down to him and hugged him goodbye.

"I also need to share something." His father ran to his side so he wouldn't miss his chance to speak again. "Finn, if you ever need to talk just look me up." Finn gave him a doubtful look while his father said this.

"How about you look me up 'Dad'." Finn gave him a 'I don't believe you' look while his father shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I will" he said with a smile.

"Finn you don't have much longer. I need to tell you something if you wake up." Marceline said this with the upmost urgency in her voice.

"Wait did you just say-". Finn didn't get the chance to finish his sentence for before he knew it he was in a hospital bed surrounded by candy people.

There was one person that stuck out of the crowd, and that was the undead girl that was hugging his newly revived bloody body.

AN: Whoa what a chapter. Sorry it took so long to write. I don't have an excuse so all I can say is please review and look forward to the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey kids I'm back to updating regularly again. I'm not promising because sometimes it just slips my mind. Plus the reason I wrote this was because it needed to be written fresh after 6. So here you go.

Chapter 7

Finn was forcing himself not to lose consciousness while Marceline hugged the air out of his lungs. It had been a full five minutes since he was revived and she hadn't stopped holding him or crying. This made Finn happy to have someone he cared about there with him.

"Marceline... do you mind easing up a bit." He said this with whatever air he had left and tried to urge her to loosen her grip.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to-" she felt dumb for nearly choking him to death just after reviving him. She quickly tried to get off of him so he'd have a chance to breath. Once to the side of the bed she stared at his face. he had lost a lot of blood so his skin was still a bit pale.

She failed to notice the doctor walk up behind her with Finn's clipboard in hand. The doctor quickly looked at the heart rate monitor and checked his vitals. After scribbling a few things down she looked at Marceline who still stared at Finn's face.

"Finn I'm Doctor Princess. Are you feeling any pain at the moment besides the obvious." She said the last part while pointing to the gashes on his arm that had recently been bandaged. Finn looked down at his body and tried to lift his arm but was held back by something around his wrist.

Finn was restrained to the hospital bed. He was sure he might be able to break the leather straps normally, but after just losing so much blood he decided to give in.

"Well quite frankly I feel like someone was just jumping up and down on my chest. Oh! And my throats a bit dry." He said this with little seriousness as possible. Some candy people took notice to his foolery and chuckled in the background.

Doctor Princess however didn't like his messing around. She ordered for one of the candy people to get him a water. "Yes you can thank Marceline for the possibly broken ribs." She poked the bruises that covered his chest. "When you flatlined everyone was so awestruck that they didn't bother to try to revive you. Marceline was the only one who took action."

Marceline was still in a daze as she knelt by the bed staring at Finn's face. She hadn't heard a word the doctor was saying and after hearing the doctor speak so highly of Marceline's actions Finn began to stare back into her deep dark eyes.

Finn wanted to reach out with his hand to caress her cheek, but was still being held back. "If I'm alive then why do I have to wear these cuffs?" Finn made sure to not sound to aggravated when he spoke for he didn't want to be rude to the people that just saved his life.

Everyone in the room was quiet and neglected to answer his question. "Can we have a few minutes please everyone?" Doctor Princess motioned for everybody to leave the room and wait in the grand hall of the castle. As Finn watched the people go they each had the same exact facial expression which he could only guess was that of pity.

When all the onlookers were removed the only people left were Princess Bubblegum who still had tears in her eyes, Doctor Princess, and Marceline who still knelt there looking at him. Now though he could finally see something in her eyes. He thought it might be pain for now she looked angry at him and her face was beginning to dampen with tears.

"Finn..." Bubblegum was first to speak, but was quickly cut off by a now sobbing Marceline.

"Why? Why did you do it Finn!? Why would you do something like this! I want an answer NOW!" She now screamed at him while he laid there tied down defenseless. He could feel tears form in his eyes and they burned with anger.

"MY BROTHER! MY BROTHER IS DEAD! Where were you huh!? When I was alone... when I had no one else." His face was now soaked with tears. He wanted to turn his body over so he didn't have to look at them, but the restraints held him back.

Marceline just say there with a tear soaked face while Finn struggled with his straps. She wanted to hug him again and tell him it was going to be alright, but was afraid he would turn her away or yell at her for trying to comfort him. "Yes I wasn't there! Maybe not immediately because I hadn't gotten word, but if I had? I would have been there to help you through your dark times." She was still crying, but not as excessively like before.

Finn only stared at her with a straight face not wanting to interrupt while she explained herself. "And news flash for you! You did have someone! BMO tried to comfort you and talk to you, but all you did was tell at him and crush his little robot heart! He tried, was, and IS there for you Finn. And now so am I."

Marceline leaned on the bed and grabbed his restrained hand and held it. After she let go Finn looked down at his arm. He wondered how much of a mess he left BMO. He didn't want BMO to feel unwanted after trying to help. "Marcy can you go to the tree fort and get two things for me?"

Marceline sat in silence whilst staring at him. She had stopped crying and now wanted to help again in any way possible. "What do you need Finn? I'll do anything for you."

"I need a photo of Jake and please bring BMO here so I can talk to him. Oh! And can I please not wear these restraints?" Finn said this while shacking his wrists that had yet been freed.

"I'm afraid that would be a no Finn. I'm sorry but we are forced to still consider you a danger to others and yourself. When you show improvement then I'll see what I can do." Doctor Princess had a dead serious look on her face and Finn knew he shouldn't question her opinions or authority so he complied.

When he looked back to where Marceline had been kneeling she had already left. He didn't get to say goodbye, but then again it was vice versa a few hours earlier. He decided that he had to right his wrongs and fix all the junk he caused.

But somewhere in his mind lurked questions still unanswered, and he still needed to escape his mind hole in time before going off the deep end. Finn needed to get back to normal before the pain set in again, and all he could think about we're Marcy and what Jake had said.

"I'll always be with you..."

AN: Hi there how you doing? I kinda just kept writing cuz I didn't want to lose what I had in my head after chapter 6 sooo... Maybe not my best chapter? I don't know. What did you think?


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey do you guys sleep? Well I can't! Thank you for reading, favoriting, and following the story. It's cool you guys like it and still want to read it. Well I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 8

"Hey you! Which room is that food tray going to?" Doctor Princess had to stop the meal server of the Candy Kingdom hospital.

"Ummm... the patient of room 407. Why?"

"The patient o room 407 has been under suicide watch. Do you THINK it would be a good idea to give him a knife and fork!?" Doctor Princess had been frustrated with the staff, and showed it in her tone of voice.

"Sorry Doctor Princess... I'll be sure to spread the word throughout the staff." The server was slightly flustered and tried to remove the silverware from the tray. Doctor Princess saw he was struggling and held the tray while he removed the potential weapons.

"Good. You may go attend to other matters." Doctor Princess said this with a shooing wave of her hand. The staff member didn't need to be told twice for he was gone in a heart beat.

Doctor Princess sighed while walking with the food tray. She had been observing Finn's behavior for the past two days. He wasn't showing any improvement in mental or physical status. He didn't ask for much either which puzzled the Princess of Medicine.

"If we've been giving him anti depressants then why isn't he getting better?" Doctor Princess began to question if she was going at the situation the right way, and decided that she would ask Finn for his opinion.

Upon approaching room 407 she was stopped by a guard who looked her up and down then nodded his head. Once the guard had opened the door she instantly noticed a strong smell conning from the room that was all to familiar.

"Finn if you keep struggling against those restraints you going to make a bloody mess." She said this while walking to his side with a wet cloth to clean up the newly shed blood.

"Well if I didn't have on the restraints we wouldn't be having this conversation." Finn was grumpy since few ever came to visit him. BMO was supposed to come with Marceline, but that was two days ago so Finn pushed that out of his mind.

"Ok then how about this. If you have a serious session with me today then I'll remove your restraints. Sound good?" Doctor Princess had been giving him mental evaluations through therapy sessions, but Finn usually didn't take it seriously. She decided to put his freedom on the table as a bargaining chip.

Finn thought long and hard, but got nowhere. He would much rather talk to Marceline or BMO, but the visitors he received weren't allowed to stay long. "Doctor Princess. If I have a session with you can you allow for Marceline and BMO to come in and see me? I would much rather have company than be free to walk around a room that I still can't leave."

This startled Doctor Princess a bit. "Alright then Finn. Who would you like me to call?" She said this with a smile since Finn is now beginning to cooperate.

"I want to see Marceline. There was something I needed to talk to her about. Oh! And BMO too please." Finn tried to keep a strait face, but couldn't help but smile when talking about the undead girl.

'Maybe this would be good for him. Perhaps he'll open up about what happened with someone he feels comfortable with.' Doctor Princess thought this for a minute and replied. "Ok Finn. I'll ask Marceline to come as soon as possible."

Hope glistened in his eyes when he thought about Marcy's upcoming visit. He had a side plan that required BMO, but waited to think about that later. This plan would earn Finn his freedom, and let him see Marceline whenever he wanted.

Marceline was in her cave strumming away at her base guitar out of sheer boredom. Since Finn was admitted to the Candy Kingdom hospital Marceline had allowed BMO to stay with her so he wouldn't get lonely. She tried to convince him that Finn wanted to say sorry, but it was a hopeless effort for BMO didn't want to see Finn.

Since Finn had pushed BMO away, he didn't want to help him anymore. Marceline tried to convince BMO that Finn wanted to apologize, but BMO's mind was made up.

"You know Finn does feel sorry about what he did...don't you?" Marceline was puzzled as to why BMO didn't want his apology.

"I'm sorry Miss Marceline, but I don't want to speak to him. You weren't there with him during some of the worst times. He...he pushed me away every time I tried to help him. I just wanted my friend to feel better." BMO wore a sad face and stared down at his feet.

Marceline's eyes teared at the little games sadness. She floated over to him on her cottage porch and picked him up to look him in the face. "Finn wants to reconcile with you. He knows your in pain and wants to mend what happened between you guys." Marceline said these things with the same teary eyed face and was hopeful that BMO would reconsider.

She could tell he was thinking it over and didn't want to rush him if he were considering seeing Finn. After what seemed like a lifetime he finally decided. "I guess Finn could use some company..."

Marceline smiled at him and hugged him close to her body. "Thank you BMO! You won't regret it, and Finn will be pleased to see you!" She was busting with happiness that was indescribable. She nearly broke BMO from the death grip hug she gave him.

"Doctor Princess has called us to the hospital to see Finn, and I want you to go with me." Marceline's expression changed from that of happiness to a face of seriousness in a flash. "Would you like to go now?"

"Hmm...ok we can go now." BMO was now smiling again and that made Marceline's smiles bigger than before. Marceline retrieved her axe base from the floor of the porch while still clutching BMO. Once everything was set she gave her umbrella to BMO to hold while she flew.

Marceline had hoped Finn would be happy to see them, but didn't know about a plot that formed within the troubled boy.

**AN: Cool so howed you guys like it? I hope it wasn't too bad. And sorry I didn't update. My whole sleeping schedule is off. I'm going to start updating more and more. I just wasn't able to write for some reason. Look forward to more chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello my readers. Yes indeed I am writing again and it will stay that way :) I just wanted to say thank you for all the support, favorites, and comments. Well here's the long awaited Chapter 9. I hope I'm not too rusty.**

Chapter 9

Sleep. Finn wanted sleep. He craved it. It was one of the only things he could think about. Well that and his friends. He had earlier requested the visitation of Marceline the Vampire Queen, and BMO the video game. He wished to see his friends more than anything, but he was in such need of sleep that if he fell under during his friends' visit, he would be even sadder than before.

Finn had missed them both dearly and desired to see them. Though he was beginning to find that he missed Marceline more and more each passing minute. He longed for her presence. He would be blessed to hear her soothing, angelic voice. '_Her skin, it isn't warm. It's like, she is cold, but when she is around me, she smiles more and her skin seems warmer. More so than normal. And her voice. The most exotic birds of Ooo could not sing a more beautiful song than she, my Marcy._'

Finn's thoughts wandered for a minute, only focusing on the vampire. His face grew a light reddish hue while he thought of her. After a bit of day dreamed thinking of her, he found himself realizing something. '_Slammacow! Is this what my father was trying to show me...the people I hold most dear to me in my head? Or was it maybe another place... Marcy cried. She cried so much, for me even. What does that say? Does she think of me more than a righteous hero...possibly more than a friend?_' He pondered this thought for a bit. '_And my thoughts now. She makes my brain guts go all stupid and my face, it feels warmer when I think of her. She...she saved me!_'

Finn came to the sudden realization that he was not only ungrateful, but incredibly obnoxious towards her. The sudden awareness of his behavior made Finn angry with himself and he clenched his fists. His knuckles began to grow white from being balled up in such fury.

He hadn't noticed at first, but his wrists began to hurt again like before. When the pain finally got his attention he looked toward his restraints. His gaze held for what seemed like a thousand years. He just stared at his wrists that had bruised from the braces that held them. He noticed how red the bruises were and he began thinking of the vampire queen again. '_Marcy likes red_' he thought to himself with a chuckle. '_Marcy...she wouldn't be happy with me if I kept hurting myself. I need to get better. For her, for BMO, for Ooo...but mostly her._'

Finn felt a flood of confidence and joy suddenly fill his whole being. He hasn't felt this way in a long time...and he knew it to be true. He took an oath in his mind that he would escape his dark mind hole and get back to being the hero Ooo needs him to be. '_Marceline_' he reached out with his thoughts, even though he knew it would be impossible for her to hear, he spoke in his thoughts, as if to her. '_Marcy, I am going to get better, be better, and stay better. For you most of all._'

Finn let his head slowly lower back onto the pillow of his bed. He felt an overwhelming form of happiness well up inside him and couldn't help but let himself slip into a state of pure bliss. He smiled while under the covers of the hospital blankets and began to fall under the spell of sleep, letting the thoughts of the beautiful vampire girl fill his head.

"There" said a voice from a shadowed corner of the room. "Now you see my son." Finn's father smiled widely as he walked over to the bed where his healing son laid.

He looked to the side table where Finn's bear skin hat rested, waiting to be worn again. He brushed a finger over its fur to feel its softness.

"I remember when I slayed that bear and made this hat" he said with a laugh. "Your mother wanted to mend it all up for me but I insisted on sewing it up myself. I intended for it to be mine but it just wouldn't fit me right. Good thing I guess, for I was able to pass something on to one of my sons."

Finn's father stood by his bed and watched his son dream. He ruffled some of the hairs on his head and proceeded to tuck him in. "Goodnight Finn. Tomorrow will be a new day."

Finn's father walked back into the shaded from which he came and closed the secret door that gained him access.

Marceline stopped dead. She wasn't able to will herself into movement. She just stared blankly into space and closed her eyes while small tears began to form at the corners. BMO looked up at her face and was quite puzzled.

"Miss Marceline, why are you crying?" The little video game proceeded to reach up and wipe her eyes clear of the tears that threatened to fall. "Are you alright Miss Marceline?"

She hadn't opened her eyes at that moment, but she allowed a smile to slowly spread across her face. She finally responded, relieving the little game of worry.

"Yes. Oh yes little buddy. Everything will be alright now!" She gripped BMO in a hug of such power and force that any living creature would cry out and beg for mercy, but he just giggled his cute little laugh and attempted to hug her back with his tiny arms.

"Hehe, ok Miss!"

After the hug she had given BMO Marceline couldn't stop smiling for she felt that off in room 407 laid the healing body of a human boy...**the** human boy. She paused in her thoughts for a second and smiled even wider. '_My human boy._'

**AN: Wellll? Is it ok? I sure hope so. Haha. Remember to favorite, comment, and follow. Thank you again guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Well it certainly does feel good to be writing again. I'm back in the saddle :) Thank you all for the favs, comments, and follows. I also removed the Chapters that talked about not updating. Welp, onto the next chapter.**

Chapter 10

Bonnibel Bubblegum sat upon her thrown in the Candy Kingdom ballroom. She wore her casual clothing which was entirely pink. Pink sneakers, pink jeans, and her pink hoodie. She admitted to herself that she should have changed or simply washed her hoodie, but at the present time, she didnt care what she looked like. Tear stains were visible as streaks and spots going down the front of her attire. Her eyes were still puffy and red from crying, as she rubbed them often due to irritation.

It was fairly quiet in the ballroom of the Candy Castle, despite having every royal of Ooo present. Even the Earl of Lemongrab, and the Ice King were present. Every single princess, king, and queen was present except for the Vampire Queen which confused her. Bubblegum scanned the small circles of conversation searching for Marceline.

_'I thought I sent for Marceline. With such an important meeting I'm shocked she would turn down the opportunity to vote. None the less, we must get on with the meeting, and the sooner we vote, the sooner we all can go home. Glob only knows I need sleep.'_

Bubblegum stood up and addressed the esteemed leaders. "Attention royals of Ooo, I ask if you could all have a seat so we may get this meeting over with." Bubblegum didnt have to raise her voice because of the low volume of conversations in the room. All the royals simply looked to her and sat in their designated seats at the long table that cut the ballroom in half. It grew deathly quiet as the final few took their seats.

"Thank you all for attending this meeting of the royals of Ooo. It has been a very eventful past couple of weeks and I'm sure you would all like to go home to your families and kingdoms." Bubblegum looked at them collectively waiting for a response. When none came she continued speaking. "I don't want this to drag on so we'll have to make it short. I have called this meeting to discuss the situation and status of Finn the Human. This is an open subject and we need to decide on what actions need to be taken." A sort of silence filled the room. Nobody spoke up until one official stood and looked to the Candy Princess.

"I heard that he attempted to kill himself soon after the death of his brother Jake the Dog." The Duke of Nuts was standing while he spoke. "I am curious as to how his brother passed, and if there was a murderer, will they be put on trial?" The Duke spoke to no one specifically now, but was leaving the subject open.

Bubblegum was sitting on her thrown looking down at her hands. She had neglected to forget how fast word tends to travel in Ooo, and with that, rumors as well. She didn't want to have to re explain what happened to Finn for she would most likely break down and cry. "What occurred with Finn the Human is his and his brother's business. If and when he decides to open up about his brother's death we and the rest of Ooo will be here to listen and support him." Bubblegum didn't look up to meet the many eyes that watched her while she spoke. She just continued playing with her hands.

"Mother Princess, do you know the status of the Human!?" Lemongrab now stood looking at Bubblegum while he yelled, which wasn't necessary.

Bubblegum put two fingers to her right temple and closed her eyes. A headache was stirring. She didn't open her eyes when she spoke. "Lemongrab, please don't yell. There is no need for it, and I cannot stress enough how much I want you to stop." Bubblegum paused for a minute with her eyes still closed. She then continued speaking when the pain began to subside. "I do know that Finn is in stable condition and once again eating. He hasn't been granted the privilege to leave the hospital for we need to observe and evaluate where he stands on his mental health. It is my belief that he wont be going far from the Candy Kingdom ER for a while."

Lemongrab slowly sat down and folded his hands on the table. He began speaking to the Princess again. "We need to vote on convening a temporary protector of Ooo. With the human out of commission for the time being I feel it would be wise to put such a matter to a vote. I don't care for most of the other kingdoms, but there is still the looming threat of unknown danger upon my lemonlings."

Princess Bubblegum nodded her head in agreement with Lemongrab's statement. "That is the reason for this meeting. We all need to make a decision." Bubblegum looked at the other officials and raised an eyebrow. "Any suggestions would be most appreciated as to who or what should be the Land's temporary hero?"

One official, the High Wizard, stood immediately and began speaking. "The Wizard Kingdom would be proud to put forth a task force of wizards and witches to protect Ooo." Bubblegum was about to respond to the offer, but didn't get the chance for the Princess of the Warrior Kingdom stood and slammed her fist on the table.

"With all due respect High wizard, The Warrior Kingdom and its people should be the ones to supply Ooo with its heroes! It is in our blood to fight, so I feel it should be our duty to protect the land! No offense High Wizard, but fighting isn't exactly in your heritage. Just because you hold a "fight" between wizards every once and a while, does **NOT** make you a fighting people!"

"Uh-Oh! Will there be a fight?" Ice King jutted in while pulling a bucket of popcorn out of his beard.

"Yes! Lets settle the matter of who should protect Ooo with a battle!" Warrior Princess was more than happy to put forth her best Warriors to face the Wizards and witches of the Wizard Kingdom.

"No! There will most certainly not be a fight, battle, or even an arm wrestling contest!" Bubblegum had to be firm to calm down the royals. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and smile a bit at the Warrior Princesses feisty nature though. _'Always looking for a fight' _Bubblegum thought with a chuckle.

"WP!" Bubblegum shouted out of nowhere. Warrior Princess snapped her head towards Bubblegum and smiled. "Heel!" Bubblegum shouted playfully and winked at Warrior Princess. Warrior Princess smiled as a bit of red colored her face. She nodded and sat down in her seat, pulling the hood of her cloak half over her head. _'She still likes me'_ thought Bubblegum with a smile. _'I'll have to speak to her personally after the meeting.'_

"Princess Bubblegum, which Kingdom shall enlist it's people to assist Ooo?" The Duke of Nuts spoke up so they could finish the meeting.

"Well this is a voting matter. So, all in favor of having the Wizard Kingdom's task force protect Ooo please say 'I'." Bubblegum neglected to raise her hand, as did most of the royal officials. "Alright then. All in favor of letting the Warrior Princess's people protect the Land of Ooo, please say 'I'." This time Bubblegum raised her hand along with Warrior Princess, the Duke of Nuts, Earl of Lemongrab, Ice King, and a few others.

"Then it is decided. The Warrior Kingdom will put forth its five best to serve the land. The help they will supply is most appreciated and I feel that I'm speaking for everyone here when I say that we are all grateful for their assistance." All the dignitaries nodded in agreement with Bubblegum's words, including the High Wizard. "Alright then everyone, thank you for coming to this meeting. You all may return to your kingdoms. I will be sending messengers regarding Finn the Human's recovery. Safe travels to all of you."

All of the dignitaries stood from the table and began leaving. Bubblegum rubbed her tired eyes and pulled back the sleeve of her hoodie to reveal a candy watch. _'Ugh! 9:30. Hmm I guess it isn't too late.' _She smiled at the thought and started scanning the room for Warrior Princess. She found her just getting to the door and called for her. "Hey Warrior Princess!"

**AN: Yup. Showing some other events that go on in Ooo for they impact everyone ;) and was the little WpxPB shipping alright? Hehe alright I'm out. Don't forget to fav, comment, and follow.**


End file.
